Hopes and Wishes
by crazyreader11
Summary: What happens when Dani comes to town? Will she be accepted or turned away? What type of mental strain is this putting on Sam? Post PP! Rated for choice words.
1. Dani's Rescue

**Hey! This is one of the longer stories I was working on. I would like to say thanks to Creepy-Pasta: this one's for you!**

**I'm still working on a few other, longer stories, but I hope you enjoy this. No, it's not a one-shot, but it's not going to be super long either.**

**I don't own DP though I wish I did.**

**On with the story!**

Danielle's Rescue

It's not often Skulker doesn't come out on top. He's the most skilled hunter in the Ghost Zone and shall always claim his prize. Once a subject has been deemed unique and he's set his sights on it, it must be his. He will do anything to get his bounty and will let nothing else stop him from doing so.

And then there was the whelp. Skulker would hunt other species when he wasn't hunting the teen, but that was always on his off time. Once in the field he would allow no distractions and demanded full focus from himself. Sure, he'd use traps and bait and would sometimes need capture them, but it was always for The Hunt.

So when Danielle made the unfortunate left turn instead of right on her way out the natural portal into the human realm, accidentally flying right past him, he hardly thought twice about using the small whelplette. Momentarily he'd paused, remembering the warning he'd received after going after the boy's friends, but he shook the fear off. He'd only specified his sister, the Goth, the tech, and the Goth again. Never had he dubbed his clone off limits.

Skulker followed the younger Phantom out the portal and took special care to stay a safe distance away. Those blasted 'heroes' had that ghost sense and he could not allow her to know of his presence until he was ready to attack. He went through his inventory as he invisibly hid by trees, intangibly flew through cars, and mentally mapped out his strategy.

He would wait 'til they were closer to the town, the obvious location for the small girl. She looked hurt, tired, and weak. The ghosts were privy to her relationship with the elder Phantom and knew she traveled to see him when his help was needed. Doing another once over he decided she would most certainly prove to be easier to capture than her original, but he'd learned never to underestimate the halfas. They seemed to have an abundance of energy and no doubt adrenaline would side with her in their upcoming battle.

When the city limits came within sight, and Danielle's sigh was easily audible, Skulker made his move. First he blasted her back with a simple Ecto-ray and hid from sight. He enjoyed playing with his prey, rattling their nerves. When she made a move to escape after scoping the area, he shot her again, hitting her side.

Danielle let out a yelp and finally, as Skulker moved to attack for his third time, her ghost sense alerted her of incoming danger. "Great…" she mumbled as she weighed her options. She could stay and fight, but Danny would be making his rounds any time now and he was her best bet. Her body had caught the flu from Japan and her mental state scrambled her thoughts to the point where she found herself continually shaking her head to stay focused. Again she couldn't dodge and was flown back to meet a tree trunk. A very hard tree trunk. "Ugh…"

Skulker's maniacal chuckling echoed through her ears, and she prepared herself for the worst. She was in no state to match strength with him, and her jumbled mind had no hope of matching wits. She phased through the big oak seconds before the ghost-proof net could capture her.

"What do you want?" Dani whined. She'd be willing to give him almost anything, and perhaps he was trying to catch her for the wrong reason? Was he mistaken in prey? Sure she looked like Danny, but Skulker knew who she was. Heck, all the ghosts knew and some feared her because of it. She gulped in breath after breath as she tried kicking a few blasts herself.

"You shall make glorious bait for the whelp. Now hold still!" A missile shot her way and again she was thrown back into the ground, her head bouncing twice. It was almost too easy. If only he could get the net around her he could complete his hunt once and for all and show the others, Ember especially, that he did indeed deserve his self-proclaimed title.

"You really shouldn't do that," Dani warned. Danny did not like when enemies went after people he cared about, and Dani knew—felt—Danny's overprotective care. She didn't necessarily like that Danny would kick ass once he found out, being as she could normally protect herself, but she'd deal with it. Besides, it was low for Skulker to attack while she was sick. At least, that's what she believed.

"Be quiet whelplette!" Skulker demanded as he finally shot the net dead on. It wrapped around Dani's small, frail body and on command it shocked her. Only on the second level for electricity, it was still enough to make her scream. For good measure he shocked her a few more times before floating over to retrieve his prize. If she couldn't be used to capture a greater target, Skulker would have taken her pelt as well. Maybe after this hunt he will pursue that line of game. "Now, any last words before unconsciousness takes you?"

Dani could tell he felt confident, smug even. She knew her powers wouldn't be able to heal these injuries as fast as usual if she ever got out of this. But last words, well, she was the hero. She supposed a warning would be the best smartass comment she could make in this situation. "Ya, if I were you I'd fly real fast, real far, real quick."

Skulker cackled, low and deep, making what Dani was about to say that much sweeter. "And why is that young halfa?"

Mustering a smirk as she took the last of her energy she replied, "Because there is one _livid_ ghost floating behind you, and I've never seen his eyes glow that deadly of a green before." With that Dani passed out, a 'plump' coming from her forehead meeting grass, so Skulker was left to turn and satisfy his confusion himself. Of course, it was Danny Phantom he found.

"You are in for a world of pain," came Danny's too calm and steely voice. Skulker didn't even have time to finish gulping before Danny was on him, not an ounce of humanity showing. Danny's snow white hair floated upwards, moving as though submerged in water. His eyes seemed to glow such an acidic green they promised nothing but suffering. His aura, already unusually bright when normal, blinded anything within a mile of their fight; or rather, Skulker's punishment.

Furious had nothing on Danny. Had Sam not been there with him he surely would have eliminated the mechanical ghost scum. Sam had rushed over to help Dani, cutting the ropes and soothing her body enough for her to change forms, as he hammered Skulker within an inch, probably less, of his afterlife. "Danny," Sam warned. She didn't scream, didn't shout, didn't raise her voice, but he still heard her.

Skulker was silent, his body suit mangled, and it fell to the earth in a large heap of technology. Danny flew down to the head and kneeled so his mouth was right next to where his ear should have been. "If you ever touch Danielle again, I will show no mercy. No longer will you be hunting me because **I** will be hunting **you**." He popped the lid of his thermos and sucked the waste of ectoplasm inside. He'd have to tell Skulker to spread the word before releasing him to the Ghost Zone.

Danny floated over to Sam, who'd picked Danielle up once Danny produced the Fenton Thermos, and took both girls in his arms. No words were exchanged. Far too tense for conversation, Danny's eyes never widened farther than slits as he rushed to Sam's. Her parents were on an extended vacation and her Grandma went to visit a sick friend. Actually, Tucker's family currently resided on a cruise ship touring the Atlantic islands. It was just Sam and Danny this week, which had also contributed to Danny's pissed off behavior.

He had planned a week of romantic gestures, movie nights, dinners that didn't take place at the Nasty Burger, and had even stolen back his ring the other day to hopefully present to her later. This had been the week he would confess his feelings, thoughts, and desires to Sam. He was willing to risk it all to potentially gain the world.

A hopeless romantic, Danny was prone to jealousy. He hated other guys touching, talking, joking, looking, _anything_ with Sam. As far as he was concerned, she was his. He may have denied it in public as far as the whole 'lovebirds' thing was concerned, but that had been to preserve their cherished friendship. That, however, had been before Tucker butt dialed him a few days ago.

Danny had been on his way to Sam's to meet his two best friends after patrolling the city once more, and Tucker had accidentally dialed his number and hadn't noticed until it had been pointed out by Danny when he flew him home. He'd over heard a lot, especially Sam's reasoning behind not acting on her feelings towards him. They had been exactly the same as his! No longer did he wonder why people called him clueless.

He'd been ecstatic and had barely restrained himself when he'd finally made it to her window. He had to take multiple deep breaths and even then his goofy smile stayed firmly in place. Both friends had been skeptical, but he'd kept his newfound prized information to himself until safely locked in Tucker's bedroom. It was there Tuck told him about the upcoming cruise and Danny's plan began to formulate.

Now though, looking at the battered and bruised body of Dani, no happy emotion stood a chance of breaking through his determined demeanor. Thank God he'd gotten there when he had. Sam had felt a strange gut feeling, and once she convinced Danny to check it out with her and they'd gone a couple feet down the trail, Danny's supersonic hearing picked up Dani's scream. It hadn't been very loud, muffled almost, but it had been filled with despair.

They arrived at Sam's mansion within five minutes, and Sam went straight to work. As Danny stepped out to call Jazz about staying the night with Sam, she quickly located the first aid and began cleaning and patching mud and scrapes throughout Dani's hair and body. She'd had a few minor burns around her abdomen as well as three knots near the back of her head.

Danny came back but he was of no use to Sam. Still steaming from the fight, he commenced to sculpt something from his ice crystals to give to Dani once she awoke; a gift to take her mind off the pain, if only for a while. Perhaps a dolphin, her favorite sea creature? A one of a kind necklace for her to wear? An anklet that would always be with her?

Sam brought Dani into her bathroom and stripped her down. She needed new clothes, underwear, and a good cleaning. She smelt rancid and her back, arms, and lower legs were covered in dried blood and dirt. Small pebbles fell from her raven locks as Sam washed through the tangles. An hour later Danielle could be found sleeping soundly and cleanly in Sam's bed, borrowing a pair of Sam's comfiest pjs.

Sam placed a Fenton Phone on the night stand alongside a note written in her elegant cursive. The shades were drawn so not a single slice of sun had a chance to shine through, and multiple blankets covered the shivering girl. Danny didn't want to leave at first, but Sam believed it would be healthier for him to take a break. Besides, Dani would eventually feel his presence or unrelenting stare and that could lead to premature waking. She needed as much rest as she could get and then she'd be hungry.

The two teens made their way to the kitchen where Sam wordlessly began cooking pasta noodles, meatballs, burgers made from real meat, baked chicken tenders, Caesar salad, garden salad, potato wedges, and strawberry popsicles. She didn't know what Dani would be hungry for, but she wanted to make sure she had options. Danny sat above the island, meditating as best as Sam could tell. He could cook wonderfully but she understood that his mind was otherwise busy.

Two hours later, when all the meals were made and packed away, and Sam had finished cleaning the kitchen of her mess, Danny's aura had calmed down and his eyes no longer promised murder. He could change back to Fenton, which he did immediately, and Sam led him to an extra guest bedroom. "You can sleep here or you can bring the mattress into my room and sleep beside her."

He nodded his consent, unsure of what to say, and watched Sam walk out the door and down the hall to another guest bedroom. The door shut with a click leaving Danny to bring his gaze back to the cold furniture around him. He would bring the mattress with him so he could sleep close to Dani, but he would wash up in this bathroom first, changing into the extra clothes he left at Sam's house.

He didn't rush, not wanting to become frustrated and jump start his emotions once again, and was satisfied at seeing it only took twenty minutes. Gathering the mattress with its sheets, Danny phased through the wall and into Sam's room. He placed his bed on the right of Sam's frame and almost blasted through the mattress when he saw something move on the other side of the bed.

On the floor, to the left and towards the head of Sam's king sized bed, laid Sam on a makeshift mattress made from many blankets and few pillows. She seemed comfortable, yet Danny would have none of it. He went to get another mattress and upon placing Sam on it almost laughed at finding a small assortment of Ecto-weapons hiding beneath her pillow. She stirred momentarily, but only once. Danny promptly made his way to his bed and 'got comfy.'

He was warm, his back wouldn't hurt in the morning, his neck lay in a comfortable position, so it wasn't hard to imagine his eyes easily slipping closed. Though his mind continued to spin about Dani's safety, his later chat with Skulker, and his switch in plans for this week, his body knew it needed to rest.

Sam would help him take care of Dani until her strength returned and Jazz would keep the parentals at a safe distance. Sure, ever since he saved the planet from the Disastroid they'd been understanding, but they also tended to be overbearing. And they didn't know about Dani yet.

He would chat with Clockwork about speeding up the construction of his lair in hopes that Dani would agree to staying there or moving her lair into his, if she had one. He could place his door anywhere he wanted and that way he could be assured of Dani's safety each day and every night. He'd also need to have a chat with Dani.

They called each other cousins, but that was a lie. In his heart he knew they were something more, but what he'd yet to discover. He just knew they were beyond that. He cared for her more than a cousin would. He tried to protect her, more so than he protected Sam, with more vigor than any cousin would think. Clone? No, Dani was her own person. Perhaps he would use her visit, which hopefully became permanent, to figure out what Dani was to him. Maybe they could explore together how she turned out to be a girl, and a lot younger than he.

Sleep proved to be restless, but a deep slumber it maintained. Danny would be the first to wake the next morning, and that would be well after lunch time.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The next will be up soon(:**


	2. Waking Up Sick

**Here's that promise update! Though not much action in this chapter I'm hoping for a dramatic next chapter(: I know I haven't been updating as fast as usual, but that's because I don't want to rush this story. Also, I'm a senior in high school and have been drowning in scholarship essays, homework, projects, and working out.**

**I don't own DP so please, enjoy!**

Waking Up Sick

"It's almost dinner time," Danny pointed out. He had woken close to lunch time and Sam had followed suit an hour later, yet Dani stayed asleep. Her breathing was normal, her temperature similar to his, and the smaller cuts had vanished overnight so nothing seriously wrong was happening with her body or powers.

"I understand, but this is exactly what her body needs. Maybe her healing powers are helping her stay asleep?" Sam turned the flame down on her Alfredo sauce before turning to drain the noodles. Danny had been pacing and worried none stop today, irritating Sam to no end. She'd been able to keep it together though, for his sake, but she didn't know for how much longer she'd be able to do so.

"You mean like a coma?" Danny asked. Comas were not a good thing. He didn't want Dani in a coma. He wanted Dani awake so he could talk to her and ask her how she was feeling. He wanted to hear her and needed to make sure she could hear him. He wanted something tangible.

Sam sighed, shaking her head as she dished out their dinner. Carrying the bowls over to the table she answered, "That doesn't sound right, but for lack of a better word yes. However, she's moving and mumbling so that's a good sign that she could probably wake at any second."

He stared at Sam as she sat in her seat with one bowl, debating what to do. If Dani could wake at any second he'd like to see her; be there when she awoke. But the second bowl that Sam set across from her was getting cold and she'd surely berate him for skipping a meal. Normally he'd jump at the chance to eat alone with Sam, as though some sort of date, but circumstances differed.

Even so, he figured the best way to keep everyone happy would be for him to eat, though quickly, before heading up to check on Dani again. "Thanks for cooking Sam."

"Thanks for eating," she replied. They made small talk and cheesy jokes, but mostly they allowed a comfortable silence to fall in place. As the last few noodles were eaten and Danny stood to take their bowls to the sink, the power flickered off. Sam stared at the lights in shock, not expecting her highly expensive electricity to fail, as Danny quietly gulped.

_Whoops_, he thought. He'd asked Tucker if he could power down the mansion for a few days to give off a more romantic feel, but now that Dani was here…A bright ring appeared around his waist splitting into two as he changed from Fenton to Phantom. Close to pitch black inside the large house, Danny's ghost form gave off some light allowing him to set the dishes down before making his way back to a confused Sam.

"What just happened?" she asked. She squinted her eyes as he came closer, reaching out to him so she could get up and walk. He took her hand and pulled her close, ignoring the startled gasp, before phasing through the ceiling to land by Dani's side.

"The power went off," he smartly replied, flashing the confident smirk that came easily to Phantom. She rolled her eyes as he let her go to check on Dani. She looked a whole lot better now, and Sam assured him the bumps on her head had disappeared. "So when do you think she'll wake up?"

Sam didn't have to answer as Dani suddenly sneezed and her eyes flew open. Immediately she changed to her Phantom form and flipped into the air to settle into a battle pose. Danny had grabbed Sam from habit, unsure if Dani would attack before she noticed her surroundings, lighting a ball of ectoplasm to bring light to Sam's darkened room.

It took Dani half a second to realize she was in no danger before she felt her cheeks flush and a sheepish grin slid in place. "Whoops," she offered as she phased back to human and fell onto the bed, bouncing a few times.

Danny calmed, shooting mini sparks towards each candle in Sam's room before letting his glowing limb power down. His left hand went to run through his hair as he welcomed Dani back to the world of living. "How're you feeling?"

Wiggling around a little she answered, "Sick, sore, hungry, and clean?" She was brushing her hand through her locks amazed that no bugs, twigs, nor dirt could be found beneath her beanie, which also felt clean.

"Sick?" Danny asked. Dani slouched, her nose running again now that she'd awoke. He went to the connected bathroom to grab a Kleenex box and returned in time to witness Sam tucking in the under-the-weather younger girl. He smiled. "Here Dani."

Sam took the tissues and set them next to Dani as she felt for a temperature. Sam was good at taking care Tucker and Danny when they were sick so it felt natural to assume her 'nurse mode' for Danielle too.

Dani got comfy and tried her best to ignore the pounding headache from her earlier flip. "What's with the candles?" Though the eerie green glow created a calming, supernatural effect to Sam's already gothic room it seemed to make things difficult for Sam, who needed a flash light to check her throat for redness.

"The power went out," Danny explained. "Probably a shortage and probably temporary."

Dani let out a string of dry coughs ending in a sneeze before she was able to comment, "That's weird." Splayed out on the mattress she tried to not be bothered from breathing through her mouth. She wasn't tired, yet she felt exhausted.

"I know right," Sam said. "So, how long have you been sick?" She sat close to Dani's knees as she reached for the first aid kit beneath the bed, debating whether Ecto-Dejecto would help or even be good for Dani. A cold was a human sickness but her ghost half looked pretty wiped yesterday.

"A couple days; I think I got it during my stay in Japan last week," she answered. Congested, she spoke quietly between blowing her nose. "As soon as I felt woozy I left in search for a portal so I could come back. I think the Zone actually made it worse though, feeding me all the energy."

"Strange…normally energy is taken away when you're sick," Danny mused. He hated being sick because he felt weak. He wouldn't be able to protect those he cared for and often prolonged his illness by fighting in spite of his health.

"It probably has something to do with me being a halfa or a clone or something," she brushed off. She could tell she upset Danny by calling herself a clone, something he'd all but convinced her of not being but hadn't believed 'til that fateful Japan trip, though her mind was too jumbled already to care.

Sam spoke quickly, stopping Danny from launching into another winded lecture that Dani didn't seem in the mood for. "So, you're hungry? What'cha in the mood for?"

"Um…honestly I wouldn't mind some chicken and soup. Not chicken noodle soup though," she specified. During her stay in California she'd hung with a group of kids talented in cooking. They had all dipped their chicken fingers, chicken o's, chicken anything in soup and claimed it to be better than actual chicken noodle soup. She took their word for it and fell in love when she'd tried it. She hadn't understood the difference until she tried it and since then she's always eaten her soup and chicken together separately.

"Okay," Sam promised. She stood to start the soup and heat the chicken tenders, leaving Danny to talk with Dani. She knew he had a few things on his mind concerning Danielle, convincing her to stay a top priority amongst the long list, so she figured she could provide them with some time alone.

Danny watched Sam make her way out with an internal sigh before looking to a miserable Dani. Yet somehow she held a smirk large and firm. "So, you two dating yet?"

Glad for the darkened room, Danny blushed at her forward question. Of all things for Dani to ask she had to ask about that. She was just as bad as Tuck and momentarily he wondered if they'd spent too much time together the last time she visited. During junior year spring break, a month ago, she and Tucker had teased him and Sam non-stop.

Before he would've quickly answered no, believing to never have a chance with Sam, but what about now? If Dani was to stay like he hoped, and he had some opportunities to lead up to asking Sam to go steady, she'd find out eventually. Was it really that hard to tell the truth, or what he hoped to be the truth? "Uh, well, no we're not dating right now."

Dani raised an eyebrow. "Right now?"

Choosing to ignore the trap, though ignoring it was practically the same as admitting anyways, he answered, "So you were in Japan?"

Dani closed her eyes, feigning tiredness. She didn't want to go into detail about her visit, not yet. She needed time to build her courage and primp. The only reason she had come so soon after the realization was because she'd been sick. "Ya, but can I tell you about it later? I'd like to rest a little more until Sam comes back with the food."

"Sure, no problem. I'll go help," Danny said as he made his way to the door. He was relieved she finally woke up so he didn't worry as much about leaving her alone. There was no need to stress a chat if she didn't feel up to it right now. They'd have plenty of time later if all went well. Besides, he did feel a little guilty about Sam doing all the cooking. He'd also wanted to make sure she could watch over her while he did a few…things. Like threaten Skulker and seek out Clockwork.

"O, hi Danny. Is everything alright with Danielle?" Sam asked when she heard Danny walk through the kitchen door. She always seemed to know when it was him, whether the chill from his ghost form crawled up her spine or his being alerted her in human form. It used to surprise her, considering Danny had always been light on his feet, but she figured they were just on the same wavelength. Besides, he used to visit her even before The Accident, climbing up her balcony instead of flying, so she'd grown accustomed to his presence.

"Everything's fine. She's just a little tired still so I thought I'd offer some help," he answered, approaching her at the sink to wash his hands. She scooted over, still peeling a carrot over the other drain, smiling.

"Thanks. The stove isn't working so maybe we could use your Ecto-energy? It's weird though because the fridge is still on. Why didn't the power turn it off?"

Well, he knew exactly why the fridge still worked. He didn't want her alarm system, fridge, or air conditioner to be turned off so he'd had Tucker keep them running on a separate generator. But he couldn't tell her that, now could he? "It's certainly strange, but you're parents aren't exactly sane. Maybe they're on a separate generator or something?"

"Maybe," she replied after stifling a giggle about how 'sane' her parents were. They've been better since Danny saved the world but they still held their prestigious titles and furiously spent money when given the chance. Who's to say the power shortage wasn't caused by multiple generators? "So I've almost got everything ready, but if you could grab the salt and pepper and add that, I'd be very thankful."

"Salt and pepper coming up!" He dried his hands before retrieving the condiments. Sam combined the broth with the chopped veggies in a large pot over the stove. Though the oven didn't work it still provided a normal place to cook. Danny could put his hands around the pot instead of underneath and probably be able to heat it quicker.

Apparently he had the same idea because after adding the salt and pepper he handed Sam a wooden spoon and put his hands on eat side of the pot. Only thing was, Sam stood between him and the pot, boxed in by his arms.

She clutched the spoon with white knuckles at the position, wondering if this had been on purpose and she was supposed to stay or he was exponentially clueless and she'd have to duck under his arm any minute to escape an awkward moment. Her thoughts swayed her towards the former when he asked her to tell him when to stop before resting his forehead against her shoulder.

Now hyperaware of her shoulder, she fought against the urge to laugh at the ticklish feeling of Danny's hair on her upper arm. She found herself warmed by the heat he created as well as cooled by his abnormal body temperature seeing as her back was forced to lean against his front from the close proximity to the stove. She had a hard time breathing and she feared moving, worrying he'd move away.

She liked this. She wanted more. She needed to show him that she was reacting positively to his actions so that later, when they actually had time to sit down and talk uninterrupted, she might be able to confess her feelings.

Danny had a hard time keeping his silly grin off his face. Sam had tensed immediately at his contact and forwardness, but just as quickly she relaxed against his hold. Had Dani not lain directly above them he would have made a further move. Instead he settled with adjusting as Sam moved to stir the ingredients and check on the meal's progress. He buried his head in the crook of her neck beneath her hair. She smelt wonderful and he soon lost himself in his senses. _This is how it should be_, he thought.

It seemed they stayed like that for hours, content with each other's touch, when a sneeze alerted them to company. Their heads snapped over to the door to see Dani tugging a blanket behind her to the living room. Maybe she hadn't seen them? What was she doing out of bed? How long had she been there?

Dani made it look like she hadn't seen anything as she headed to the couch, flipping the TV on. Really though, she'd seen them and felt overjoyed. It was about time! If they got together things might go better than expected, especially if they got together on their own accordance without her guidance.

For Sam, the moment had passed and her cheeks burned a vicious heat. Slipping away from his hold, she left the spoon with him as she went to check on Dani. Grabbing a box of tissues in the hall closet she tried to will the goose bumps away from the sudden knowledge that she wasn't surrounded by him anymore.

Dani accepted the Kleenex with a small smile, a little disappointed in her sneezing since it seemed to break up their romantic moment. Sam stayed to keep her company, watching miscellaneous cartoons, until Danny entered the room with the requested meal. She sat up, scooting just a little closer to Sam than normal, and enjoyed the treat. Curious to see Dani's eating habits Danny made a note to try some later, seeing as she happily ate the dipped chicken.

"So, I'm going to have to empty the thermos and I was wondering if you two wouldn't mind me being gone for a little?" Danny casually brought up. He planned on having a good talk with Skulker and he wanted to make sure they wouldn't worry, considering emptying took five minutes tops. He also wanted to talk to Clockwork, get everything done tonight so he'd have time for better things later.

"Not a problem Danny," Sam assured. She was sure Skulker was in for a long talk and the last thing they needed was for Dani to think too deep into that. If she was anything like Sam she'd grow irritated with Danny's over-protectiveness and throw a tantrum; or worse runaway. With being sick that could only end badly.

**Hopefully I can update at least one more chapter before xmas, but no promises. Hope you liked(:**


	3. Late At Night

**Hey Phans! Here's another chapter, sorry it took so long! I hope everyone is enjoying their holiday and bringing this year to a good close. **

**The song inserts belong to One Direction. I don't own DP! On with the story...**

Late At Night

"And Tangled is way better than Sleeping Beauty," Sam concluded. Danny had left an hour ago and since then Dani and Sam had decided to watch some movies. Only they never got around to watching the actual films because they'd been so caught up in discussing which movie is better and then comparing those movies to others. They had, however, painted their nails; eaten two bags of chips; reorganized Sam's movie closet; and baked cookies (though not exactly in that order). Throughout this whole debate they'd accomplished a good amount of activities.

"I totally agree," Dani happily concluded. Sam had given her cough medicine shortly after Danny left and she'd felt better ever since. More alert, more awake, more energetic. She was having a blast with Sam too, which fed her giddy feeling.

Actually, Dani planned on spending a lot more time with Sam. She wanted to get to know her better and with the soon-to-surface information she _needed_ to know her better. She wanted to be as tight and close with the trio as the trio was with each other; with the expanded team as much as they were to one another. If all went well they'd be spending _a lot_ of time together anyways.

"So," Sam said as they leaned casually against the couch. They'd finally agreed on something, so now would be an ideal time to find a new discussion topic or do something. "You still want to watch a movie?"

"Well, um, not right now. I did want to ask: are you singing at the end of summer pre-senior thingy?" Dani was referring to the party thrown by the local high school senior rich kids to help all incoming seniors prepare for their final year at Casper. They saw it as some right of passage, but you didn't hear anyone complaining. It included games, grilling, and a concert before ending with fireworks. She'd heard a rumor Sam would sing and wanted to know if it was true.

Sam blushed as she confessed, "Yes, I will be singing. I've actually sang in this festival since eighth grade." She had been the only middle schooler, and one of the only underclassmen, ever allowed to go to the festivities and sing on stage. She had a great voice and no one was above realizing so. It was one of the many qualities Paulina hated her for. The Latina Barbie couldn't stay on pitch to save her life.

"Really?" Dani didn't know she was that good a singer! "Can you sing for me?"

"Not right now, but some other time. I promise," Sam replied. When Dani looked rejected she quickly added, "But I could use help with the choreography. Can you dance?"

Immediately Dani's mood lifted. She loved dancing as much as she did singing, though she always believed she was a better dancer. Her voice wasn't as strong as her movements, whether she danced on the floor or in the air. "Ya! I used to sneak into dance classes all the time so I know all sorts of dances."

"That's awesome Danielle! Maybe we can talk Danny into actually enrolling you into some classes, if you'd like?" Sam moved from the couch to fetch her iPod, plugging it into her speakers and moving some chairs out of the way. Dani was quick to help with a grin practically splitting her face apart.

"That would be so cool!" Sam smiled at the pure joy Dani emanated and soon the living room had cleared. "What are you going to be singing?"

"There's a range of songs. My class will get to vote before the performance so I'll need to know at least six or seven ensembles."

"Wow that sounds demanding. Do you have a list?"

Sam chuckled. It was a bit demanding for both her mind and body, but she loved it so didn't mind too much. "There are a few Kelly Clarkson songs, Katy Perry, and normal pop songs, but one of the songs that will for sure be played is One Direction's: One Way or Another. Since I'm the lead dancer I'll be the girl all the boys are 'chasing' on stage."

"Why would they be chasing you?" Dani asked, honestly confused.

"It's part of the acting. It matches the lyrics," Sam patiently explained. It _had_ sounded a bit odd when she'd first said it.

"Whose 'they?'"

"The guys who will be singing." Dani could already picture the jealous glare Danny would hold during the entire performance. Watching guys literally chase Sam around might even give him a heart attack.

"So, during the first few lines I pretty much dance in place, but then I can't decide if I should spin into the first part or pause, freeze, and then break out into it." Sam did as she'd explained, both ways, and looked at Danny expectantly.

_Let's Go!_

"I definitely like the spin better. The pause and freeze is kind of uncalled for. Watch," Dani said as she mirrored Sam's movements.

"You're absolutely right," Sam agreed, smiling. "I'll be pretty much tossed from one guy to another as they 'fight' over me in the background so I really need to be aware of my footwork." Although embarrassed about how the show was going to go and having to tell Dani, Sam was glad she was able to talk to someone who understood the language of dance. Tucker and Danny were guys who couldn't help with a girl's movements and Val and Jazz, though great girl friends, didn't study the art of dance for years like she.

_One, two, three, four!_

"You know, this is kind of a song about stalkers," Dani thought out loud as they continued with the choreography. Twirling, nudging, jumping, and even flipping through the air the girls were getting a great work out and the dance was looking explosive. She chuckled with Sam at her statement.

"You're right. To think, girls all around the world dream about this and then when they do acquire a stalker they freak out and turn the guy down," Sam sarcastically commented. A certain rich, preppy cheerleader popped into her mind as she thought back to how Danny—along with every guy—used to follow Paulina around like a lost puppy. Her nose couldn't have stuck up higher if she'd tried.

_Na na na na na na…_

Exhausted, Sam thought it best to take a break. Dani wasn't exactly back to full health so staying hydrated was a big thing, lest she get worse. Gulping down the first glass of water, Sam made the executive decision and announced, "We smell. We need to take showers and then we can watch movies."

"Sounds like a plan," Dani agreed, chugging her second glass before following Sam upstairs. Entering Sam's room, Dani waited by the door for instructions.

Reaching into her storage closet, Sam pulled out two black, fluffy towels and handed one off to Dani. "Okay, you can use my shower and I'll use a guest one, since your clothes are still in the shopping bags near the sink. I'll turn the shower on for you and when I'm done I'll help you dry your hair." Dani's long mane would be tiring to wash so Sam thought it best to dry it for her, giving her weary arms a break. Plus, that way, she'd be able to tell Dani if she'd need to re-wash her hair or not.

"Thanks Sam!" Dani floated into the bathroom as Sam turned the shower on. Once Sam shut the door behind her, Dani jumped in and got to cleaning whatever wounds she had left. Sam did the same next door. Twenty minutes later and Dani was rinsing out her hair, Sam reentering her room to grab her brush.

Sam had put on a dark gray pair of sweats, rolled down at the hip, and a plain neon green halter with short sleeves. She decided purple fuzzy socks felt nice and her hair currently sat on top of her head in a messy bun. Dani opened the door to let the steam follow her out, wearing black Capri sweats with a red long sleeved shirt that showed her stomach. Her hair was down and reached the small of her back. She flung her hat next to Sam and sat on the other side, turning so her back faced Sam. "Do you know how to French braid?"

Grabbing Dani's towel, Sam squeezed more water out from Dani's locks before setting one side of the cloth down Dani's back and the other in her lap to catch stray drops. "Would you like me to braid it all or stop at a pony?" Sam asked as she gently brushed through tangles and knots.

"All please," Dani happily chirped. It took Sam five minutes to brush through and she found herself humming contentedly as she began the large braid. Dani's breathing had evened out and a soft smile never seemed to leave her face.

"So, I was thinking," Sam began as she weaved the hair, adding more each time. "We can't watch movies without popcorn."

Dani faked an shocked gasp. "That's a crime!"

"The store is just a couple blocks away. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure! Are we going to walk, fly, or drive?"

"Walk. It's good to get some fresh air and use our legs." Sam finished, tying the long braid with an acidic green ribbon. She hopped off the bed, motioning for Dani to follow, and soon the two found themselves downstairs. Sam leant Dani a pair of boots and a slim jacket. "Don't forget your hat!"

Dani rolled her eyes. Sure it was autumn but it wasn't that cold out. Nonetheless she complied but refused the scarf. "What if Danny beats us home? He's been gone for a while now."

"I have my Fenton Phones and I doubt he's done yet," Sam assured as they locked the front door on their way out. She directed the two towards the store a few streets over.

"What's he even doing?"

"Probably got caught up with a few ghosts and I wouldn't be surprised if he made a quick trip to see Princess Dora or Frostbite. They're among our allies, as you know, and Danny sees them as family. He might have even stopped to talk to Clockwork; his mentor." Dani didn't ask many more questions after that about Danny and instead focused on Sam. A few minutes later and they had made it to the store, rushing through the aisles and picking up a few more goodies as they saw fit.

"Favorite part of an Oreo?"

"Cream," Sam answered as they placed their junk food on the belt. "You?"

"Cookie. Gloves or mittens?"

"Gloves, easy."

"Same. Lightning or thunder?"

"Thunder. As you can tell I like the dark," Sam chuckled and handed one bag to Dani, keeping the other for herself, and grabbed her hand. Though a fan of the dark it didn't mean she felt safe about walking through it late at night. Sam berated herself for not thinking about the time. The neighborhood was normally a safe one but luck constantly fought against the trio. She wasn't scared, nor did she have to be since Dani could Go Ghost if her black belt failed them, but she needed to take precautions (hence the hand holding).

Dani didn't mind. She squeezed Sam's hand, smiling happily. "I like lightning because I love the way it dances across the sky."

"Have you ever seen colored lightning, other than yellow?"

"No, is that even possible?"

Sam laughed. "Lightning can be pink, purple, and blue too, like a sunset. Probably even other colors though I haven't seen them. We'll have to look up some photos later, how's that sound?"

"Awesome!" Dani squealed, but her grin soon faltered as she sensed that something was off. Using the closest reflective surface she was able to spot a few shady looking young guys following at a distance. Quietly she tried to alert Sam. "Uh, Sam…"

"I know," Sam hushed. They picked up speed, but barely, and Sam held Dani a bit closer, laughing at nothing. "Don't look worried and don't act differently. Keep up that smile like nothing's wrong, okay?"

Sam's cheery tone worried Dani but she did as she was told. Forcing a giggle she replied, "Alright."

"Now," Sam began, looking forward with her head held high, "when we turn around this corner, I need you to run as fast as you can."

"But what about—"

"I'll be running too. We need to find a place to hide so you can Go Ghost. Ready?" Dani nodded and a few steps later found the girls turning the corner and off in a sprint. Dani still had some remnants of her sickness but with her ghost powers she was able to at least keep up with Sam, whose eyes scanned every inch of space in front of them for a spot. They could hear grunts from the guys behind them as they gave chase.

Dani huffed, though breathing hard. She hated that she couldn't Go Ghost in public now like Danny until everyone was sure she'd be protected by insane scientists and the Guys in White. She needed to make a good name for her and Danny needed to train her more before that would be able to happen and Dani hated it.

Sam was getting desperate. They were off course since she didn't want to lead the thugs to her house, and she didn't know if Dani's body was able to handle this kind of exercise yet for a long period of time. When she began to think she'd have to send Dani off ahead and fight them, or call Danny, something caught her eye. Turning her head a fraction to the left she saw a street sign and almost moaned in happiness. Down Turner Street there was a path to the park, and in the park sat lots of trees capable to hiding two smaller than average girls.

Dani was breathing hard, mimicking Sam though both in shape, and her heart was beating furiously. She was upset they were being chased after and pissed that she couldn't just Go Ghost and beat the crap out of the guys. But if she wasn't strong enough she could easily pass out and then it would be Sam against two strong men with an unconscious girl to take care of. The odds of a terrible ending would skyrocket.

Sam took a deep breath and grabbed Dani's hand, turning them down Turner Street at the last minute and almost losing their bags of snacks. Dani didn't question her as they shot through the park, weaving between trees and over rocks. They could hear their stalkers behind but neither dared to turn around to see how far off they had a lead, too afraid it wasn't much of a lead at all.

"Dani, I need you to do something," Sam rushed between breaths. "Are you strong enough to keep us invisible for a minute or two?"

Dani nodded. "When?"

"We just need to make it over to that boulder. Once behind you can do it," Sam said as she subtly pointed towards a large rock garden a few yards ahead. The hand was quick to retract and fling behind them, deflecting a nice size rock one of the thugs must have thrown at them.

"You don't want me to change and fight them?"

"No. We'll let them pass. We need to catch our breath and I rather not have Danny coming home to find us in bandages," Sam dryly replied._  
_

A few more rocks were thrown but they were able to dodge them and once close enough, the two girls dove behind the boulder. Dani was quick to fade out of visibility bringing Sam and their bags with. They huffed a few seconds before holding their breaths. The guys had stopped on the other side of the rocks and it sounded as if they were splitting sides, ready to lunge at where they believed the girls to be hiding.

They did lunge at the first movement they saw and their heads knocked against each other. A few curses were exchanged before they were up and scanning the scene. Dani took in their looks, careful to remain invisible a few steps away with Sam. One looked like a jock, tall with prominent muscles, and wore dark brown sweats with his hood up. His partner, wearing a similar style but in all black and much lankier, muttered, "Damn, we lost her."

"Too bad, she was pretty hot."

"Whatever. The little girl would have given us trouble, I can feel it. Let's get outta here." They left, but Dani kept them hidden.

"Why don't we fly home?" Sam casually whispered. Dani didn't say anything as she transferred her ability to fly to Sam and took to the skies, too much on her mind to talk at the moment. Sam shook her head with a soft smile. _Just like Danny_. When they arrived back at Sam's house they phased in to find nobody home, like Sam had hoped and guessed.

"Sam…" Dani quietly said. She didn't know how to say this, but she thought it important to tell Sam how she was feeling. It confused her that Sam was acting like nothing had happened while she had felt infuriated and frightened. "That scared me."

"O, Dani," Sam said as she placed the bags near the wall and hugged the smaller girl. They took their shoes and coats off and Sam walked them back to the sofa. "There's no reason to be scared."

"What if I hadn't have been there? Does that happen often?"

Sam took a deep breath. This was not the conversation she would like to have with the tween but it seemed unavoidable. "Listen, I'm best friends to the Mayor of Amity Park and the halfa who saved the planet. My parents are incredibly wealthy. I have a black belt and I fight ghosts. I had the Fenton Phones on me, remember? You don't have to worry."

Dani gulped. That sounded a lot like, 'Yes it does happen a little too often.' "Are you going to tell Danny?" When she saw Sam stall she asked again. "Why not?"

"Well, Danny has a lot to worry about and we were both fine. Besides, you know how overprotective he can be. I'll never be allowed to walk on my own again," Sam tried to joke.

"Does he know how often it happens?" Sam didn't answer. "Sam, I think you should tell him. Please?"

Sam sighed. "Okay, I will tell him when he gets home or in the morning, depending on when he gets back. But for now can we make our popcorn and watch our movie? It's getting late and since you're sick I don't want you staying up too much later."

Dani smiled. Already she had Sam wrapped around her finger, though not as tight as Danny or even Tuck. "Sounds like a plan!" She popped popcorn in the microwave as Sam got the movie ready. They laughed and cried and sang along and soon Dani found it hard to hide her yawns, though Sam saw them anyways.

"It's past midnight!" Sam exclaimed as she stared at the clock. With a smirk she turned back and promised, "I won't tell Danny if you don't?"

"Deal," Dani mumbled with a smile. Sam laughed and helped the girl walk upstairs, tucking her in the guest bedroom. She left the door open a crack before retreating to her room. She walked around, paced, and stretched before deciding to brush her hair, her teeth, and clean her room. Another hour passed claiming it to be 2 o'clock before Sam decided to read a chapter in her book. She wanted to wait 'til Danny got home to see how everything went and find out what kept him so long. She forced herself not to worry. She hadn't taken the Fenton Phones out so had he been in trouble he would have called them or her cell. Or someone and she'd have gotten contacted by them be it Jazz, Val, etc.

Settling on her bed Sam kept her reading light on and put her comforter over her lap. She placed her bookmark, a thin sheet of ice Danny made her when she'd lost her original marker, on her side table and began where she'd left off, stifling a yawn.

#####

Danny felt good; accomplished; happy.

He'd had a wonderful talk with Skulker and was reassured that he could protect his family, even if it meant using threats. Plus, Danny was positive the rest of the Zone, or at least most since it was infinite, would surely hear about what happened. He demanded Skulker to warn anyone who asked not to mess with his family, so the message would be quickly passed along in a realm full of gossips.

Also, Clockwork told him that though he could not yet have a lair, he could take partial and temporary ownership of Dani's unfinished lair. So he could put her door somewhere in his room after introducing her to his parents. It did unnerve him how Clockwork seemed to talk about how his lair would come 'in good time' and when 'he was ready.' What the heck?

Danny flew out from the portal, stopping for a quick chat with Jazz and his parents before bed. He didn't tell them much and he knew they were frustrated, but they respected his space and he felt extremely relieved he didn't need to lie to them anymore. Though, maybe if they knew about Dani they wouldn't be cracking as many wise jokes about him being 'alone' with Sam for staying the night. Within five minutes he'd made his way back to Manson Mansion.

As accustomed, he flew in via Sam's balcony. He landed so he could walk through the wall, and once he found his way inside he frowned. Sam's disheveled body sat on top of the covers, lounging in a way that couldn't be comfortable, and an open book covered her stomach. Her right leg swung over the side of her bed and her mouth lay slightly agape. Glancing at the clock he saw it was close to 3:30 and wondered how long she'd waited for him.

_Wait,_ he thought. _She waited for me?_

Grinning, he made his way over and lifted her up to place her head on her pillow. He bookmarked the page that lay open, placed the Fenton Phones on her nightstand, and phased the blankets through her body to tuck her in. She curled up almost immediately, but that didn't stop her eyes from fluttering open. "Danny?"

"Hey Sammy. It's okay, go back to bed," he whispered. She nodded, but she must have thought of something because she looked at him with squinted eyes and he had to ask, "What is it?"

Still studying his face Sam stated, "You don't have a widow's peak."

"A widow's what?" He didn't understand and briefly wondered if she was still too out of it and he should tell her to go back to bed.

Sam sat up, rubbed her eyes though Danny frowned, and took his face in her hands staring at his hair line. "You don't have a widow's peak. How is that possible?" she asked, more to herself than Danny.

"Sam, I'm not following. Care to explain?" Danny asked as he snatched her hands away from his hair. The sensation was driving him crazy and it was getting harder not to show her how much she affected him.

"I did Danielle's hair earlier and noticed she had a widow's peak, like me," Sam explained, pointing to her hair line. Danny nodded and she continued. "This is a genetic trait that must be passed down. It's not dominant, so if you don't have it…"

"…Where'd she get it from?"

**Sorry it took a while but I hope you enjoyed it. I have some sort of direction now but until I have a definite ending you'll just have to muddle through alongside me(: Happy New Year!**


End file.
